


Wanting

by Atman



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, dee is also in it but like she is mentioned in one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman
Summary: Butt Buddies





	Wanting

Mac awoke with a jolt, his eyes snapped open hungrily taking in his surroundings. He was in Dee's apartment. Dee was asleep besides him. He didn't see Dennis, he must have gone to the bathroom or something. What a fucking dream he thought, he couldn't remember really any details of it anymore, but he can still feel the bad energies from that dream cloud his mind. A thought crossed Mac's mind. Maybe a glass of water and some light will help dispel the feeling. 

When he opened the door to the living room, Mac was treated to a wonderful sight. It was Dennis, shirtless in a pair of tight jeans and a red cap dancing sensuously to whatever was playing on his ipod. Dennis turned around and saw Mac standing there flabbergasted, eyes wide and mouth agape. Dennis has known for ages that Mac has had a thing for him, he would have had to have been blind not to notice. Dennis started strutting towards where Mac was standing. Seeing Mac lust after him always gave him a power trip, and today Dennis felt like indulging his friend's fantasy. 

When he got right in front of Mac he put his hands on either side of the doorway and looked straight into Mac's eyes. Dennis shimmied with his shoulders so that he could show off pectorals. Mac didn't know where to look first, did he wake up from a dream into another dream? Is this dreamception? His rushing stream of consciousness came to a crashing halt as Dennis brought their mouths together in a gentle kiss. Once he overcame the initial shock of the action, Mac started kissing back, with force, but not much skill. The kiss grew hungrier and Dennis took control by pushing Mac up against the nearest wall and he started grinding his hips against Mac's. Mac's arms went to Dennis' sides pulling him closer as he started to grind back against Dennis. Dennis could feel Mac hardening in his pants and Mac could feel a smirk against his lips. Dennis started pulling down Mac's pajama bottoms and his boxers too, til they were down to his knees. Mac followed his lead and unbuttoned Dennis' jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Dennis took them both in his hand and started jerking them both off. Mac came after an embarrassingly short amount of time, knowing that he was being touched by Dennis was too much for him. 

Dennis on the other hand was still hard and wanting. Mac opened his mouth ready to profusely apologize when Dennis raised a finger to Mac's lips and said "baby boy, I know something else that mouth can do". Mac's eyes lit up with understanding as he sunk to his knees. Mac had fooled around with Charlie when they were younger, and more recently Carmen, but this was Dennis' dick, the golden god himself. After a moment's hesitation, Mac took Dennis fully into his mouth until Dennis' pubes tickled his nose. He could taste his own cum on Dennis' dick. With the thought of his cum on Dennis' dick Mac felt himself start to get hard again. Mac moved his laved his tongue over Dennis' cock and moved his mouth up and down Dennis' dick. Mac reached with his hand to fondle Dennis' balls while he tongued his slit. That's all it took to get Dennis flooding Mac's mouth with his cum, he swallowed as much as could, a small bit leaking out of the side of his mouth. 

Mac sat remained on his knees and and quickly and artlessly began jerking off. The intensity with which Dennis was staring at him made it easy and he came quickly again. In the mean time dennis had already composed himself again and tucked himself back into his pants. Mac got back onto his feet and scratched the back of his head with his clean hand. "Um, well.." started Mac. Dennis interrupted " Don't make this weird dude go take a shower or something" Mac looked dazed, as if he still believed he was dreaming and walked back into Dee's bedroom and got back into the bed on autopilot. Mac could hear rhythmic footsteps in the living room. Dennis must still be practicing to be a stripper or something, Mac wasn't sure. Mac closed his eyes and let himself be lulled back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, and I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading y'all.


End file.
